


Casse la baraque

by Asjaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asjaw/pseuds/Asjaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Square Grimmaurd détruit Sirius à petit feu, et Harry en est conscient. Mais il sait aussi exactement comment y remédier. [Traduction]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casse la baraque

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Break the Clock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290621) by [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar). 



> Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire a été écrite à l'occasion du hprarefest 2015.

**  
Casse la baraque  **

 

Il part chercher Sirius après le diner.

Il ne veut pas rester assis à jouer aux échecs ou étudier avec Ron et Hermione. Son premier repas au quartier général de l'Ordre lui a laissé un goût amer en bouche et un poids sur l'estomac, sur lesquels il ne parvient pas vraiment à mettre un nom, mais qui pourraient être de la colère. Ce n'est pas l'éclair de fureur qu'il ressent à chaque fois qu'il pense à Voldemort ou Malfoy, ou même Dumbledore depuis quelque temps ; c'est quelque chose de plus étouffé. De plus sinistre, peut-être, parce qu'il ne sait pas si colère est vraiment le mot juste.

Il trouve Sirius dans un bureau du troisième étage, assis en silence devant un grand bureau d'acajou, occupé à remplir un verre d'ambre liquide. Ses cheveux tombent sur son visage, mais Harry peut voir que des bribes de la tension du diner crispent encore ses épaules.

Aussitôt, la voix de l'oncle Vernon jaillit dans son esprit. «  _Comment oses-tu me manquer de respect dans ma propre maison ?!_ ». Harry grimace et entrouvre un petit peu plus la porte.

Sirius lève les yeux.

« Je pensais que tu étais avec tes amis. » dit-il.

Il y a quelque chose de rugueux dans sa voix que Harry ne parvient pas à comprendre mais qui provoque des frémissements le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il fait un pas dans le bureau en refermant la porte derrière lui, avant de changer d'avis.

« Je leur en veux encore un peu, je crois » dit-il, et c'est la vérité. Oui, il a beau leur avoir arraché des excuses, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'ils l'ont isolé tout l'été sans aucune compagnie ; presque sans aucun contact. Et bien que Sirius ait fait de même, lui au moins a tenté de se montrer réconfortant et compatissant plutôt qu'évasif et (particulièrement dans le cas d'Hermione) légèrement moralisateur. « Et puis, tu m'as aussi manqué cet été. »

Le sourire de Sirius s'étend presque jusqu'à ses yeux. De le voir retomber si visiblement vite provoque des convulsions dans l'estomac de Harry, et il traverse le tapis à pas légers pour aller s'assoir au bord de l'imposant bureau. Il veut que Sirius soit capable de sourire sincèrement.

« Désolé, Harry, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir être de très bonne compagnie ce soir. »

« Ça me va », lui dit Harry. Il tend la main et attrape le verre entre les doigts de Sirius. « Je ne crois pas que je le serai non plus ».

La première gorgée lui brûle la bouche et la gorge et lui picote les lèvres. Sirius rit en le voyant tousser, puis lui reprend son verre. « Pas si tu me prends mon Whisky, non », dit-il, et Harry sourit derrière sa main levée.

Ce n'est pas parfait, mais c'est déjà mieux. 

… 

« C'est quoi, cet endroit ? » demande-t-il.

C'est un autre jour, mais toujours le même endroit et probablement les mêmes problèmes, et il est affalé sur le bureau devant Sirius, regardant fixement les moulures en plâtre élaborées du plafond. Il tient mollement son propre verre dans la main gauche – Sirius a fini par céder et lui en a donné un après en avoir eu assez qu'il lui vole le sien -, et il doit toujours s'appuyer sur ses coudes pour le siroter sans s'étrangler.

« Le quartier général de l'Ordre », lui dit Sirius.

Le silence retombe, brisé par l'antique horloge à l'angle de la pièce, qui ne produit pas un tic-tac normal. Tic. Tac. Tic. Ti-tic. Tac. Ti-tic. Tac. C'est exaspérant. Plus exaspérante encore est la détermination de Sirius à se montrer aussi parfaitement obstiné.

« C'est à toi, pourtant, non ? »

« Pour ce que ça vaut. »

_Tic. Ti-tic._ Casser ce foutu truc serait presque aussi satisfaisant que de se frapper la tête sur le bureau – quelque chose qu'il est cruellement tenté de faire alors que le silence tombe à nouveau.

« Alors pourquoi tu laisses Madame Weasley prendre les choses en main ? » demande-t-il.

C'est quelque chose qui le tracasse beaucoup depuis son arrivée. Il ne compte, en aucune façon, nier que la maison a besoin d'être nettoyée ; elle en a besoin. Le Square Grimmaurd est un endroit infect, crasseux, aux allures de crypte, et l'air même lui donne la chair de poule. Mais c'est l'infecte, crasseuse maison de Sirius.

Mme Weasley va et vient dans toutes les pièces, jetant des choses qu'elle considère maléfiques et dangereuses, et, Harry ne va pas se battre en faveur de la magie noire dans laquelle la famille de Sirius est définitivement versée, mais... Mais l'histoire que Mme Weasley balance aux ordures n'est pas son histoire et ce n'est pas à elle de le faire. Aussi maléfique que la maison puisse être, aussi crasseuse qu'elle puisse être, c'est à Sirius, et à lui seul, que devrait revenir la décision de quoi faire du lieu et de son contenu. 

« _Comment oses-tu me manquer de respect dans ma propre maison ?!_  »

Oncle Vernon – Harry déteste l'admettre – avait raison sur ce coup-là. 

« Harry... »

« Sirius... c'est ta maison »

« C'est plus simple que de m'engueuler avec elle ! »

_Tic. Tac. Ti-tic_.

« C'est plus simple que de m'engueuler avec elle », dit à nouveau Sirius, et il s'affaisse sur le bureau, la tête entre les mains. Chacun de ses souffles envoie des bouffées d'air contre le ventre de Harry et lui chatouille la peau. Harry ne bouge pas. Il a le sentiment affreux qu'il vient juste de pousser Sirius un peu trop loin dans ses retranchements parce que Sirius ne bouge pas non plus

« Elle me rappelle ma mère », dit Sirius, d'un ton si bas que Harry doit tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre à travers le cliquetis infernal de l'horloge. « Elle n'a pas...les mêmes convictions, tu vois? Mère était aussi noire que la nuit et je sais bien que Molly ne l'est pas, mais elles ont la même intolérance pour tout ce qui est différent d'elles.» Il relève la tête juste assez pour pouvoir étudier Harry entre les bouts de ses doigts. « Mais la dernière fois que j'étais ici, je pouvais fuir ma mère. Je pouvais foutre le camp de cette foutue baraque. »

Harry se rassoit. Il se déplace et se retourne sur le bureau de façon à ce que ses jambes se retrouvent de part et d'autre de la chaise de Sirius. C'est une position provocante, il en a conscience, mais il n'en a vraiment rien à faire. La colère et la frustration dont Sirius fait montre à présent sont les émotions les plus vivantes qu'il ait laissé voir depuis des semaines ; il veut les prendre et les transformer en quelque chose de bien. Il veut que Sirius _vive-_ de la meilleure manière qu'il lui soit possible de le faire. Il tend la main et fait glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sirius, les tirant de sorte à ce que Sirius le regarde dans les yeux.

« Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir, et alors? », dit-il, « ça ne signifie pas que tu ne peux pas détruire cet endroit de l'intérieur. Tu ne peux pas décrocher le portrait de ta mère ? Arrache le plâtre – merde, débarrasse-toi du mur. Débarrasse-toi de tous les meubles et des têtes d'Elfes et de cette putain de foutue horloge et remplis la maison de meubles en kit moldus. _Fais quelque chose,_ Sirius. _S'il te plait._ Et si ça ne plaît pas à Mme Weasley, rappelle-lui à qui appartient la maison ; qui en est le gardien. Quelque chose. _N'importe quoi_. Merde, coupe-toi les cheveux et va faire un tour à l'épicerie du coin pour t'acheter un journal et quelques cigarettes de temps en temps. »

Il est essoufflé quand il s'arrête de parler. Sirius le fixe comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, et, -soudainement timide – Harry baisse la tête. « Je veux que tu te rebelles, Sirius. Je ne veux pas que cet endroit et ces gens te détruisent. Je ne peux pas les laisser faire ça. »

_Ti-ic._

Il est renversé par la force avec laquelle Sirius se précipite sur lui. Il ne s'attendait pas exactement à ce que Sirius l'embrasse, mais alors que la langue de Sirius s'immisce dans sa bouche et que ses mains le plaquent contre le dur acajou, il n'y trouve rien à redire. Il répond au baiser. Il soulève ses jambes pour les enrouler autour de la taille de Sirius et l'attirer plus près de lui ; resserre sa poigne sur les cheveux de Sirius et glisse timidement sa langue autour de la sienne.

Sirius _grogne_.

Harry jouit dans son pantalon dix minutes plus tard, alors que son parrain s'écrase avidement contre lui. Son tee-shirt a été arraché à un moment donné, et son torse l'élance à cause des éraflures et des suçons. Il s'effondre sur le bureau, à bout de souffle, regardant fixement le plafond sans le voir. Quand Sirius jouit contre lui, il le sent ; il sent le frisson qui parcourt le corps entier de son parrain jusque dans ses os. Il passe ses doigts paresseusement à travers la chevelure de Sirius.

« On peut garder le bureau », dit-il. 

… 

Ça devient plus facile, après ça. C'est plus facile pour lui d'ignorer sa colère après avoir vu Sirius, le matin d'après, lancer contre les murs des sorts de destruction – certains d'entre eux, soupçonne-t-il, sont le genre de magie dont les Black auraient été fiers –, et recouvrir le travail acharné de Mme Weasley de morceaux de plâtres et de fragments de portraits hurlants. C'est plus facile d'ignorer la torsion dans son ventre et le sentiment de trahison que lui ont laissés ses amis quand il a des moments tranquilles avec Sirius ; quand ils couchent ensemble et boivent du whisky, s'embrassent et rient tout bas. 

Quand Sirius le laisse, lui, fracasser l'horloge, ce n'est pas loin d'être la meilleure chose au monde – seulement surpassée par les plans d'évasion hasardeux qu'ils projettent pour s'échapper ensemble durant l'année scolaire. 

Ce n'est pas parfait, mais il y a désormais une étincelle dans les yeux de Sirius qui le laisse espérer qu'un jour ça ira mieux.

 

 


End file.
